The present invention generally relates to loudspeaker system design and more particularly to providing acoustic predictions for modeled loudspeaker system designs before the actual implementation of the designs.
Loudspeaker systems are used for sound re-enforcement in a wide variety of indoor and outdoor venues, ranging from small nightclubs to large concert halls and outdoor arenas. Designing a system that optimally performs in a given venue is a complex task, involving evaluation of the acoustic environment, equipment selection, and loudspeaker placement and equalization. Computer programs exist for performing acoustic predictions to assist designers and acousticians in designing optimum systems for a particular acoustic environment. Such prediction programs facilitate the design process and reduce the likelihood that a loudspeaker system, once installed, fails to meet a desired level of performance.
However, the benefits of acoustic prediction programs are not widely available to systems designers and acousticians due to the substantial computer and processing power required for these programs. Acoustic analysis and prediction involves complex calculations using large amounts of data making stand-alone applications out of the reach of most designers. Such prediction calculations also depend on the availability of current and accurate performance data for the loudspeakers to be used in the loudspeaker system design, data that is often unavailable to the designer on a timely basis, making acoustic predictions on a time critical project impractical.
The present invention overcomes access and availability problems associated with providing on demand acoustic prediction capabilities to loudspeaker system designers, acousticians, and other audio professionals. In accordance with the invention, audio professionals having only modest processing capabilities provided by a desktop computer, laptop computer, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), or other computer device can have immediate access to powerful acoustic prediction programs running on large dedicated processing systems maintained by a third party. The system of the invention also gives audio professionals instant access to current manufacturer supplied performance data for loudspeakers used in an audio system design.